Fun day at the carnival PR Zeo canon episode
by kagero-tanaka
Summary: A fun day at Angel Grove's Pleasure Pier carnival turns into nightmare when the machine empire decides to launch a surprise attack on the rangers.
1. Girl Talk

_I present another PR Zeo canon episode. These events take place after the "Hawaii Zeo" episode. In my alternative universe Jason has yet to lose his gold ranger power._

_disclaimer: I don't own any of the shares or make any profits from the Power Rangers franchise._

* * *

"_Girl talk"_

_Tanya and Kat where enjoying a relaxing afternoon together after school. The girls are delightfully enjoying each other's company as they were engaging into some much needed girl time with one another._

"Hey Tanya so finish telling about what happened with your date with Adam," Kat said taking a seat next her best friend on her couch.

"Thanks for the drink," Tanya said reaching for it and taking a quick sip.

"Well…on with it," Kat said nudging her.

Tanya seen the anticipation was killing her best friend, and she didn't want to keep her in suspense any longer.

"Adam and I went to a movie, and we just went out to dinner, and then he walked me back home."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Nothing else…happened?" she asked peering intensely at Tanya.

"No…" Tanya said shaking her head.

"Really?"

"Kat, I'm serious,"

"No…kiss?"

"No…kiss…it was just our first date remember," Tanya said reminding her.

"Some people kiss on their first dates," Kat replied.

"Well, Adam and I aren't those other people…and besides we're still best friends first so this whole dating thing is something that the both of us need some time to get into the groove of it."

"But, you wouldn't oppose if he did try and kiss you right?" Tanya felt her face grow a bit warm.

"Well…no…" she said trailing off.

"Maybe he just too shy and too afraid to do so…after all Adam is a really quiet and shy person."

Kat seemed to hit the nail right on the head, Tanya thought, as she was thinking the exact same thing.

"I think so too…he did seem a bit nervous."

"I totally understand how you feel Tommy was the same way whenever we went on our first date."

"He did? Did he?"

"While we were out at the movie, he dropped our popcorn, spilled soda all over himself, almost spilled desert on the both of us while were we at dinner," Kat said with laughter.

"Wow…Tommy just…" Tanya said trailing off and laughing.

"Once we made it back to my house after dinner we just stood there for what seemed forever…and then out of the blue he leaned over giving me a quick kiss on the lips, said bye and rushed off. I didn't know exact know what to make of that," Kat said sighing.

"What's to make out of it? You guys had a good time right?"

Kat nodded. "Isn't that all that matters that you finally got to go out with him and that you guys had a good first date?"

"Of course. Don't get me wrong I wasn't trying to say that I didn't enjoy our date by all means I did, it's just that I found it really sweet how incredibly shy Tommy was too during our first date as well."

Tanya nodded; she thought it was interesting too, how incredibly shy both Tommy and Adam were.

"Honesty Kat, it didn't really matter to me, whether or not Adam kissed me after our date. I'm just so happy knowing that we share the same feelings for one another."

"Tanya, seriously you and Adam definitely share one soul, you two really get along well with one another, you both have work incredibly well with each other, sharing all the same classes, and besides you guys look super cute together."

"You really think so?" Tanya asked gushing over her best friend's words.

Kat nodded.

"Yeah, I think so too," Tanya said with laughter.

"Seriously, I really hope he asks me out again…soon."

"Tanya, Adam has been crushing on you for the longest so I have no doubt that he will ask you again…especially seeing how great your first date together went," her best friend said with reassurance.

Tanya peered at Kat; this was the first time she was ever hearing anything about Adam having a crush on her.

"Wait, Kat what did you just say?"

"About what?" Kat asked puzzled.

"You mentioned something about Adam having a crush on me."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I mean…since when did he have a crush on me?"

"Since like forever," Kat answered bluntly.

"What heck does that mean?"

"Tanya, Adam has had crush on since you joined the team."

"No, way!" Tanya said totally not believing what she just heard.

"Yes, way." Kat said nodding.

"C'mon Kat…don't be silly…" she said trailing off.

"I'm not I'm being totally serious."

"How do figure that he's had a crush on me since then?"

"Well, he volunteered to give you martial arts lessons, he made sure that you shared all the classes together, giving you those personal tours of Angel Grove…"

"None of that justifies…Adam having a crush on me, isn't that things that people do when their friends are new to town?" Tanya asked interrupting Kat.

"Hold, on you didn't let me finish."

"Sorry…continue," Tanya said folding her arms.

"That time whenever you said your ex-Shawn was trying to cheat on one of his upcoming test, but he had a change of heart and you guys were inside the study hall, preparing him for the test…"

"Yes…what about that?" Tanya said leaning in closer to Kat not understanding were she was going with this.

"As I was heading to the dance studio I just so happened to be passing by, and guess who I seen standing outside of study hall?"

"Adam?"

Kat nodded.

"I didn't stop and say anything to him but it seemed like he was going to head inside, he did have his school books in his hands. I suppose maybe he didn't want too once he seen you and Shawn together."

"Wow, seriously?"

"Yup, and that time whenever you were recruited for the baseball team, the way Adam's face lit up whenever he was talking about how good you were pitching. He was really excited for you."

"I don't know if you saw this, but whenever Shawn came to our table I told him that Adam told us how good you were pitching on the team, Adam got really quiet and looked quite embarrassed."

"What? I didn't notice that at all," Tanya said in awe, she couldn't believe all that she was hearing.

"Of course not, Shawn was your boyfriend at the time, and probably wouldn't have either had I not been looking their way."

Tanya started replaying those days' events in her mind, trying to connect the pieces.

"You know come to think about it, Adam was way more supportive me than my ex was…and I remember him saying how proud he was of me for standing up for myself, I was I was all upset over breaking up with Shawn…and I clearly remember Adam saying that _Shawn_…_didn't'_…_deserve_…_me_," Tanya said taking in her own words.

Kat peered at Tanya shaking her head.

"But…that still doesn't mean that he was crushing on me."

"Tanya, what about the time you were helping Adam train for that Kung Fu tournament? How much of a coincidence is that Adam just happened to be going up against your ex?"

Tanya opened up her mouth to speak but no words escaped, Kat had a really good point, it did seem really ironic that Adam would be the one going up against her ex.

"It was really interesting at the end of the tournament whenever you, Adam and Shawn were talking and whenever you leaned over to hug Shawn, Adam pulled you away from him…and if I recall I remembering him saying something to you guys."

"Alright…break it up," Tanya said recalling the moment inside her mind.

"That's it," Kat chimed.

Tanya leaned back pressing her body against the softness of the leather couch with her mind going into overdrive trying to recall more moments of the sorts between her and Adam.

"Yeah, there was that time when Adam helped me with my music video; he took away time from his martial arts classes and studying just to help me out…and that time whenever he stayed at my side when I caught the flu."

"He bought you all your homework and your medicine, he stayed with studying till you got caught with all your assignments," Kat added.

Tanya nodded acknowledging and taking in all Kat said.

"You know, that's when I started having deeper feelings for Adam."

"After he'd helped you whenever you were sick?"

"No, after that kung fu tournament."

"Is that so?" Tanya lowered her head, recalling the moment of realization.

"It just sort of felt like after that our friendship went to another level…I mean like we started getting closer…we started hanging out more, I started helping Adam out with some of his martial arts classes, we seem to be around each other more than usual."

"Yeah, you guys were always together, more so than you were before," Kat said.

"But, sometimes I wonder if the attraction has more to do with us spending so much time together…outside our PR duties?"

"No, I don't think so." Kat said shaking head, making it clear that she disagreed with me.

"You don't?"

"No, all of us spend most of our time together, and yet I think I can speak for all when I say despite all the time we spent together it doesn't lead us to being liking one another more than just friends right?"

Tanya carefully took in Kat's words, and they made total and complete sense. "Yeah, you're right about that as much as I enjoy Jason, Rocky and Tommy's company I definitely can't see myself dating any of them."

"Right, I feel the same way about Adam, love him to death but no," Kat said shaking her head.

Tanya and Kat shared a collectively moment of laughter.

"You know Kat, after sitting her talking to you…it just made me realize how crazy I am not to have realized how he felt about me."

"Tanya, you shouldn't think that way…you were dating Shawn, and I don't think Adam even realized early on his feelings for you," Kat said.

"But, still Adam was there for me support me from the beginning…even when my ex was bagging on me giving me a hard time, he was there by my side supporting me…he was there when we broke up…still caring and supporting me, and I didn't even realize all that at the time," Tanya said feeling fed up with her own ineptness of the situation.

"You shouldn't feel that way…you guys are on the same page now and that's all that matters right?" Kat said placing her arm around Tanya's shoulder.

She took in her friend's words, and felt she was right; the important thing was that she and Adam both shared mutual feelings for one another and now they were hopefully going to take their attraction to each would lead to somewhere.

"Hey, I know what will cheer you up," Kat said hoping up to his feet.

"C'mon!" she called extending her hand to Tanya.

"Okay?" Tanya said taking Kat's hands.

"Where are we going?" Tanya asked as she was being dragged towards the front door.

* * *

"Here you ladies go two large tropical smoothies."

"Thanks Emily!" said Kat.

"You looking good Emily," she said.

"Thanks Tanya!" she said twirling in her body-con white and orange sundress and flipping back her golden hair that shined in the afternoon sun.

"No problem and thanks for the drink," Tanya said.

She took a long swig of the smoothie, the sweet freshness immediately cooling and rejuvenating her senses.

"Ah," she called savoring its rich sweet favor.

"Kat this was definitely what I needed."

She smiled at Tanya's words sipping her own smoothie.

"So, how are you ladies doing this afternoon?"

"Doing well," Tanya replied.

"And yourself?" Kat asked.

"I'm doing great."

"That's good to hear…how it has been working out here with Ernie?" asked Kat.

"It's been really awesome, I get to work outside, here on the beach, get to meet tons of great people, and Ernie is like the best boss ever!" Emily chirped.

Kat and Tanya both share laughter at their friend's jovial demeanor.

"Do you guys mind if I take a seat?"

"No, not all," Kat replied pulling out the small beach chair between us.

"Thanks," she said taking the seat.

Emily was looking quite anxious, as if there was something on her mind that she wanted to reveal.

"So, Emily what's up?" Tanya asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you guys had any plans this Sunday?"

"I don't have any," said Kat.

"Neither do I."

"Great, well Ernie gave me eight tickets to the Angel Grove carnival so I was wondering if you guys wanted to go and check it this Sunday?"

"I had no idea the carnival was in town," Tanya said.

"Me neither, "Kat replied.

"Yeah, it just arrived about a week ago, and these tickets that Ernie gave me are V.I.P. We would be getting special access to it before it opens up to the general public."

"Wow that sounds like so much fun…I'm totally in," Tanya said.

"Yeah, count me in too," Kat added.

"Great, hopefully the guys will want to go too," said Emily.

"I can't see why they wouldn't," Kat said.

"Jason's already confirmed that he's going."

"He did?" Tanya asked.

Emily nodded.

"Well, if Jason is going, chances are he mentioned it to the guys then," Kat said.

"Yeah, that's true, he could have done that," Tanya replied.

"Done what?"

"Hey Jason!" Emily said wrapping herself in his arms.

"Hey girl!" he said kissing her.

"What's going on ladies?" Rocky asked taking a seat at our table.

"Emily, can you come help me with something?"

"Guys, I gotta go catch up with you later," Emily said waving to us.

"See you later Jason," she said pressing her lips against his cheek.

"Later," Jason said taking a seat at the table.

"What's up?" Tommy asked taking a seat next to Kat.

"Hey guys," Kat said waving to all our friends.

Tanya turned her attention over to Adam who was still standing. She pulled out the seat next her.

"Thanks," he said with a smile taking the seat next to her.

"How are you sweetie?"

"I'm fine, and yourself?"

"I'm good."

Adam nodded flashing his signature sweet smile. Tanya couldn't help but to feel a sense of easiness and warmth whenever she was around him.

"Hey so did Emily tell you guys about the tickets to the carnival?"

"Yeah, she mentioned to us just now," Tanya answered.

"So what do you ladies think?" Jason asked.

"I would love to go," Kat said glancing in Tommy's direction.

"Yeah, me too," Tommy replied looking back her way.

"Me, too I'm totally up for it," Tanya said peering over at Adam.

"Well, it seems like we have a general consensus that everyone is going," Jason said.

"Yup, looks like it," replied Tommy.

"Hey didn't she say she had eight tickets?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I think so…why you're asking?"

"There's seven of us going, so that means she has an extra ticket left."

Tanya peered over at Adam not being too sure where he was going with this.

"Do you know if Emily has invited anyone else to go?"

Jason shook his head, "Not that I know of."

Adam turned to Rocky.

"Hey man why don't you invite Jennifer to go?" Rocky seemed to be completely taken aback by Adam's suggestion.

"Oh…yeah…I…will if that's cool with Emily," Rocky said stumbling over his words.

"I think she'll be okay with that," Jason said.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, and if I'm not mistaken I think she may have a class with Jennifer," he added.

"Oh wow…that's great I will be sure to give her a call today then," Rocky said with delight.


	2. Heart to Heart

"_Heart to heart"_

"Hey Rocky."

"Adam, what's up?" he said shutting his locker.

"You heading home now?"

"Yup and you?"

"Me too."

"Let's go," Rocky said.

The afternoon sun was beaming against the cloudless skies. The balmy winds breezed through the air as the boys made their way home from school.

"Adam, you got those notes from Mrs. Rodriquez's class right?"

"Sure do. Do you need them?"

"If you don't mind."

"No problem, I can give them to you whenever we get to your house."

"Thanks man."

"So…Adam I'm curious about something…" Rocky said trailing off.

Adam turned to his best friend, not knowing where he was going with this.

"Curious about what?"

"What happened to you and Tanya? You guys didn't meet up with us at the beach club that evening so I was just wondering what happened to you guys?"

Adam snickered; he didn't realized that he hadn't told Rocky what happened between him and Tanya.

"We went out that evening to a movie and dinner."

"Really? As on a date?"

Adam nodded.

"Dude, seriously? So you finally got around to asking Tanya out then?"

"I did."

"Yo, man that's great!"Rocky said slapping Adam hard on the back.

"Yeah, it is. I'm really glad that I did." Adam replied rubbing his injured back.

"Well, took you long enough."

"Forgive me for not asking her out sooner."

"If you waited any longer…she may have…" he said trailing off.

"She may have what?" Adam said peering at Rocky.

"Nothing," Rocky said laughing.

"So, what did you guys see?"

"Some movie called _Broken Path_,"

"How was it?"

"It was decent, tons of action and blood, you know the good stuff."

"You took her to see something like that?"

"Well, I asked her what she wanted to see…she said it didn't matter to her so I just picked that movie…" Adam said trailing off.

"Man, whenever you take a girl to a movie so go see one of those chick flicks."

"Chick flick?"

"Yeah, you know those movies that have all that love and romantic stuff that girls' like to see."

"Rocky, I think I get were you're coming from but I don't think all girls like that kind of stuff."

"Well, of course most of them don't but that's not the point…you go to those kind of movies to get closer to the girl. She sees all that lovey romantic stuff and then you guys get you know…" Rocky said sly to Adam.

"No…what?"

"Well, you know…"

"No, I don't know…you should tell me," Adam said challenging his statement.

He had to know where his best friend was going with this.

"C'mon man, you know making out and holding hands and all that kind of stuff."

"Oh…right!"

Rocky glances over at Adam.

"Why do I get the feeling that we were not thinking of the same thing."

Adam snickered.

"Anyway, after the movie we went and grabbed dinner at that dinner downtown. We ate and I walked her home and that was that," Adam said as of matter of fact.

"So you didn't kiss her?"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"I don't know…we just didn't."

Rocky shook his head.

"What?"

"Adam, man I don't understand you, you like really like her right?"

"Well...yeah," Adam chided.

"Well, what are you waiting for then?"

"The right moment perhaps."

"Man, you don't need to wait…just go for it."

"Rocky, man I don't think I need you telling when I should kiss Tanya and besides we are just dating we're not actually a couple."

"Not yet right."

"Right…I think we are just trying to flesh things out right now and see where it goes."

"I see."

"Do you really?"

Rocky nodded.

"How about you?"

"What about me?"

"Have you gotten around to asking Jennifer to the carnival?"

"I have."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"So…what did she say?"

"She said yes."

"That's awesome!"

"I know right. It will be great getting to see and hang out with her again."

"Yeah, I bet. I think she really has a thing for you man."

"Yeah, I know…she is just taking her time to come around that's all."

Adam laughed; he couldn't help but to laugh at his friend's bold arrogance.

"What's so funny?"

"You are." Rocky glared at him.

"Whatever, the important thing is that she agreed to come with me…and she will come around with her feelings towards me." Rocky said proudly.

"Right, she will, for sure," Adam replied…

* * *

"Hey man thanks for the notes."

"No, problem hopefully you can read my scribbling," Adam joked.

"Cool, well I will give these back to you this weekend if that's cool?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Alright man…catch you later," Rocky said slapping Adam's hand.

"See you later Rocky," he said gesturing back to his friend.

Adam stepped away from Rocky's yard, started making his way back down the street over to his home that was a couple blocks away...

Adam arrived home; he rushed off to his bed throwing his backpack aside. He flopped down onto his bed, his body melding into its softness. He thought to call out to his parents but then he remembered that they were still out of town and that they wouldn't be coming home from South Korea till this weekend. Normally the quietness of didn't bother him but for some reason this time it was getting to him. He wasn't sure why it was bothering him…then again he started thinking that maybe it was stemming from the events that unfolded between him and Tanya this week.

Yes, that seem to be it, why the silence was getting to him, it was allowing him to get more into his own head and think about the things that transpired between the two of them. He was really happy that both seem to share the same feelings for one another. He started thinking about how things would go when they went out to the carnival together this weekend. The conversation he just had with Rocky started replaying inside his mind, despite what his friend said, Adam felt he knew how to gage their relationship and how far they should take things.

They were still in the early stages of this getting to know one another outside their friendship, so it seemed natural for them to take things slowly. It's not that he didn't want to kiss her, by all means that was certainly something he wanted to do, but last night was not the right time to do so. He just tried to shake off Rocky's silly qualms regarding what guys are supposed to do whenever they date girls. All these thoughts continued swirling around inside Adam's head until those thoughts he slipped into a quiet comfortable rest.


	3. Angel Grove Pleasure Pier Carnival

"_Carnival" _

"Hey Kat you ready to go?"

"Yup, let me just gave my purse," she said running back to her room.

Tanya couldn't believe how quickly the week had come and gone and it was now Sunday time for them to head off to the carnival.

"All ready," Kat as she stepped back inside her living room.

"Let's go!" Tanya said as she and Kat headed out the door to her car.

She hopped into the driver's side as Kat did the passenger side, and they were off on their way towards the beach club. They were heading there to pick up Emily and Jennifer. The warm breeze felt nice and cool as it zoomed through the drop top of her car...

* * *

They arrived at the outskirts of the beach club. "I'll go grab the girls," Kat said unbuckling her seat and hoping out of Tanya's car.

A couple of moments later Tanya heard what sounded like girlish laughter from behind her, she peered in her rear-view mirror and sure enough it was Kat, Jennifer, and Emily.

"Hey girl," Emily said leaning over giving Tanya a hug.

"Hey Emily."

"Hey Tanya, "Jennifer said.

"Hey Jenn."

"Guys hop in so we can get going." The girls nodded as they all hopped inside of Tanya's vehicle.

"Tanya, thanks so much for the ride," Jennifer said buckling up her seat belt.

"No, problem," she said shifting her car into gear and heading back towards the main highway...

"I think I see the carnival up head," Emily said.

Tanya peered ahead of the road, there seemed to be what looked like a pier up head, and it became more and more apparent the closer they drove to it. The girls arrived at massive semi-filled parking lot. Tanya guided them over to a one of the empty spaces a couple of feet away from the pier. Tanya parked and stepped out of her car, looking around.

"Ladies, it doesn't look like the guys have made it here yet," Emily said.

Tanya glanced around, and she too didn't see any signs of the guys.

"Emily, you didn't tell us that the carnival would be taking place at Angel Grove pier," Kat said.

"Kat, I honestly had no idea it was going to be out here myself."

"I really like the idea of having the carnival at the pier, it just something about the being out here surrounded by the ocean and breeze that makes it really nice," Jennifer said.

"I agree, there is something about being out here surrounded by the ocean, that makes this venture even more worthwhile," Tanya added.

She looked over at the pier grounds; she could clearly see what seemed to be at least three different roller coasters, one that had to be at least 50 or so feet tall. Over in the distance she saw what could be a funhouse, at the very end there looked to be a colorful Ferris wheel. She inhaled the air; it was ripe with the mixture of the salty sea and fresh popcorn and other sweet smells.

"Hey Tanya," said a very familiar voice.

"Hey Adam," she said wrapping herself in his arms.

"When did you guys get here?"

"Just now."

Tanya nodded.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh no, I guess I was just lost in my own thoughts or something," Adam chuckled.

"It's all good, this place looks like so much fun."

"I know doesn't it?"

"Hey are you guys coming?" Jason called.

"We better go catch up with the others," Adam said.

"Yeah don't want to get left behind," Tanya said as she and Adam ran up catching up with their friends…

The fresh, salty air greeted them as they approached the pier. "_Angel Grove Historic Island Society_" "_Kids_, _Food_, _Fun_" imprinted above them greeting them as they approached the entrance of the carnival.

"C'mon guys," Emily said gesturing for us all to come through the gate.

"Here you go," she said handing over all of their tickets.

"Welcome to Angel Grove Pleasure Pier, we hope you all have fun and enjoy yourselves!" said the jovial ticket attendant.

"Thanks!" Kat said.

"Thanks!" Emily said reaching for Jason's hands.

Popcorn, cotton candy, and every other smell permeated the air as they stepped inside the carnival. The air was filled with thunderous roars of ripping roller coasters, kids laughing, and playing, people were chatting, the waves of the ocean splashing against the pier.

"So guys what do you want to do first?" Emily said turning to everyone.

"I think I'm up for a good old roller coaster," Rocky said pointing over to 50 feet yellow and red coaster that was ripping up and down the tracks.

"Rocky, I don't know about that," Jennifer said gripping his arm.

"I'm totally down for some games," Tommy said.

"Games sounds fun," Kat replied.

"But, I really would like to ride those towering swings," Jason said gesturing towards the ride he was referring to.

"I had something more like bumper cars more in mind," Emily replied.

"What about you two, you have been awfully quiet," Jason said peering over at Tanya and Adam.

She glanced over at Adam, he shrugged his shoulders. "We're down for whatever," she said.

"Well, that's not helpful," Rocky chided.

Everyone stood around in silence for a while seemingly trying to ponder on what and where they wanted to do. Tanya felt herself growing impatient so she decided to break the silence with a suggestion of her own.

"Guys, how about we just each on go and do what we want and meet up for lunch."

They all looked over at her.

"Good idea Tanya!" Kat chimed.

"Yeah, that will work," Emily said.

"How about that guys?" Emily said.

"Okay, cool, so let's meet up at the food court around noon," Emily announced.

"Awesome, let's go!" Rocky said grabbing Jennifer's hands leading her over to the nearest coaster.

"Rocky…hold on," she called as he dragging her through a crowd of patrons.

"So Kat where too?"

"How about we check out the games."

"Awesome, after you," Tommy said reaching out for Kat's hands as they both headed off.

"So, how about that swings Em?"

"Alright," she crooned grabbing Jason's hand.

"They look like so much fun," Emily said as her and Jason headed off disappearing into the crowd.

"Then there were two," Adam said turning to Tanya.

She snickered shaking her head in agreement.

"Let's just walk around I'm sure we'll find something we like along the way," Adam suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Tanya said smiling wrapping her arm around Adam's...

* * *

The balmy air wrapped them in its embrace while they strode through the boardwalk of the carnival.

"Is there anything in particular that you wanted to do or see?" Adam asked.

"I don't know I didn't have anything in mind what I wanted to do but now that we're here I just down for whatever."

The truth be told she was just enjoying the alone time with Adam more than anything.

"How about we start off with a ride that's _not_ a roller coaster?" said Adam.

"Alright, what you do have in mind?"

"How about this ride here?" he said pointing to the over to the spinning ride that resembled a carousel.

"The Gulf Glider, take a fun spin in the air, while overlooking the carnival and Angel Grove pier," Tanya said reading the white board sign next to the sign.

"Looks like fun," she said peering up at all the riders circling through air.

"Let's go," Adam said taking her hand leading her hand to the line...

"Would you two like the double-seater?"

"Sure," Adam said before Tanya could answer.

"Hop in!" the attendant said.

Tanya felt a small pang of fluttering inside her belly as the attendant strapped her inside the seat next to Adam.

"You ready?"

"I think so," she said without much reassurance.

After a moment of reviewing the cautions and safety tips, she felt her feet slowly being lifted from the ground. Those pangs grew the higher and quicker they started circling the air.

"Wow you can see everything from up here!" yelped Adam.

"Yeah…you can!" Tanya shouted. It took her and her stomach a moment to settle in, and once it did it she felt herself really enjoying not only the sights but the ride itself. The warm breeze felt nice and cool while whipped through her curly locks...

"Wow that was so much fun Adam!"

"I know wasn't it!"

"Where to next?" he asked.

Tanya looked around trying to spot their next thrill.

A bright flash of colors suddenly caught her attention. "Let's go check out that ride over that," she said pointing to the flashy ride...

"_He ain't nothing but a hound dog_!" lyrics blared from the flashy ride.

"Elvis," Tanya said.

"Rock and Roll," Adam said peering over at the attraction.

"What kind of ride is this?" Adam said.

"I'm not sure," she said peering over at it.

A set of old 50's styles cars were literally rocking back and forth in circles inside of the attraction.

"Tanya, I don't know about this ride…"

"Yeah, I don't understand the point of it," she said looking over at the ride.

"Well, the music is good," she added.

"Hey guys!" called a familiar airy voice.

"Kat!" Tanya said turning to her best friend.

"Where were you guys coming from?" asked Adam. '

"This ride right here," Kat said.

"Really? How was it?" Tanya asked.

"It was actually pretty fun," Tommy said.

"Really?" questioned Adam.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, we were a bit…unsure about it at first too but you decided to try it out anyway…"

"It was really fun," Kat said finishing up his statement.

"You guys should try it," Tommy said gesturing towards the attraction.

"Sure, why not," Tanya said.

"Alright," Adam said in agreement.

"Have fun!" Kat said turning her attention back to Tommy.

"Thanks," Tanya replied. They both made their way over to the entrance of the rock and roll attraction.

"Welcome…come inside and enjoy the ride," said the attendant. Tanya and Adam glanced at one another and followed the attendant inside the attraction...

"This should be really interesting," Adam said tightening his safety beat.

Tanya nodded, she hadn't known what to expect from it either.

"Ready, set, here we go!" the attendant said.

A jolt rocked Tanya back against the seat of the ride.

"What the heck!" she called.

"I don't know," Adam said looking equally shocked as she was.

Some tunes filled their car, as the tunes went on so did the jolting of their car. A zip forward caused them to slam forward against the safety bar. As the song progressed the car continued jolting both forward and backward. Tanya finally figured that the jolting was following the tunes of the music…so as the song's tempo sped up so did their car...

"Woah…that was a little crazy," Adam said clutching his head.

"Yeah, but it fun right?" Tanya said peering at Adam.

He nodded.

Tanya could tell that he was trying to spare her feelings but regardless they would have never known how it was had they not had ridden the attraction…

They spent the next hour or so going around to different rides and other attractions and meeting up with some of their friends. They meant up with everyone at the food court, and ate some seafood at one of the local restaurants.

After lunch Adam and Tanya decided to check out some of the various games scattered throughout the carnival.

They ended up playing _Whac-a-Mole_, _Big Shot Hoops_, _Nothin' But Net_, and something called a _Tub Toss_.

"Hey Tanya let's play some good old ring toss," he said reaching for her hand leading her over to corner of the colored tent.

"That's it Adam you almost got it!" Tanya said watching as he tossed the ring over at the milk bottle on the back row.

"Score!" the attendant called.

"Yes!" Adam said.

"Here you go, you earned five more tosses," he said handing Adam more colored rings.

"Here you go," he said handing Tanya all the rings.

"Thanks," she said feeling surprised at his gesture.

She obliged, aiming for the middle row of bottles.

"Aww!" Tanya cried missing the bottle.

"It is okay you got four more turns," the attendant said trying to encourage her.

"Try aiming for the middle ones, they are usually easier to get the rings around," said Adam.

Tanya nodded; she took in his advice aiming for the middle bottles.

"Shoot!" Tanya cried missing them once again.

"It's all good, little lady still got three more turns."

She resided that she no longer wanted to embarrass herself with this game, so she handed the three remaining over to Adam.

"Why you giving these to me?"

"You are way better at this me, so you give it a go."

"You sure?"

She nodded.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem…now get to it," she said. Adam lifted his hand taking aim, tossing the ring.

It landed perfectly around the neck of one of the bottles on the back row.

"Yes!"

"Good job young man!"

"One down two more to go," Tanya said.

He took aim, tossing the ring, and once it landed perfectly around the neck of another bottle.

"Great…one more to go!" the attendant called.

Adam got into position, aimed tossing the ring, once again making one last final perfect toss onto another bottle.

"Yeah!" Adam cheered.

"Good job!" Tanya said.

"Wow, you guys great job! Here's a little something for you," the attendant said turning disappearing behind the ring toss game.

"Here you go," he said handing Adam a large black and white striped stuffed tiger.

"Oh…wow thanks!" Adam said.

"No, problem thank you guys for playing!"

"Wow, Adam good job!" Tanya said nudging him.

"Hey we won this together," he said smiling over at her.

"That's why I want you to have it," he said handing the stuffed tiger over to Tanya.

"What? Are you serious?" she said feeling a bit taken back by his thoughtful gesture.

"I insist."

"Thanks…so much Adam," she said wrapping her arms around his slender muscular frame.

"You're welcome," he said with an endearing smile.

Tanya wrapped the stuffed tiger in her arms. "Shall we?" Adam asked. Tanya nodded wrapping her arm around his...

She and Adam strode arm and arm with one another through the crowds. He asked her what she had in mind to do next; she really didn't have anything in mind at this point. She couldn't take her mind off of the wonderful gesture of gratitude Adam did for her.

"How about we just take a detour this way," he suggested.

"Alright," she said...

"This is such a great view of the ocean," he said peering over the wooden railing.

"Yeah, it really is," she said leaning against the railing.

Her and Adam stood in silence quietly taking in their surroundings.

"This has been such a wonderful day…I cannot remember a time when I have felt this relaxed," she said turning to Adam.

"Same here, it has been a really nice day, I'm really enjoying myself with you," he said.

Tanya couldn't help but to smile at his thoughtful words. She leaned over laying her head against his shoulder. In that moment it felt as if everything and everyone else disappeared, leaving only the two of them.

The pair was shaken out of their self-isolation by what sounded like some loud obnoxious arguing nearby.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Hey you said you wanted to ride it!"

"Is that…who I think is?" Tanya said recognizing the airy accented voice.

"I believe so," Adam said.

"Kat, first off why are you all wet? And what the heck are you guys fussing about?"

"Tommy, here thought it would be funny to push me once we got off that pirate water ride…" Kat said trailing off glaring at Tommy.

"Look, I told you I was sorry," he said in a small voice.

"He pushed you? Did you fall off the side or something?" Adam asked.

"No, he shoved me after we got off the ride, and I lost my balance and this is what happened!" she said gesturing at her soaked body.

"Tommy really?" Tanya said wrapping her arms around Kat.

"I…I'm sorry…that wasn't my intention…I promise."

"Whatever!" Kat cried.

"Girl, let's go get you cleaned up, boys we will catch up with you in a couple of moments."

"Alright," Adam said.

"C'mon girl," Tanya said guiding Kat over to the nearest restroom.

"Kat…I'm really sorry!" Tommy called.

"Whatever!" she said as she and Tanya continued making their way over to the nearest restroom...

"Here you go," Tanya said handing Kat a paper towel.

"Thanks Tanya," she said wiping her dripping face.

"I swear that Tommy!" she said leaning her dripping hair over the sink.

"What?" Tanya snickered.

"Just drives me up a wall sometimes."

"I know that Tommy can be quite the prankster, but do you think that he did it on purpose?"

Kat sighed. "No, I'm sure that he didn't…but that's not the point, he hadn't pushed me then I would have never fell in," Kat griped.

"That's true…he shouldn't have done that…but I think Tommy realizes how much he screwed up."

"Well, he'd better."

"I believe he has, besides Kat, don't let this ruin your time here, we may not have another to come back anytime soon."

Kat nodded at her words as she seemed to come to agreement. "Yeah, you're right, I'm not going to let this spoil my time here, and it's just a little water."

"Right, that's the spirit."

"Let's finish up so we can get back to carnival," Kat said heading over to the hand dryer…

"Hey ladies," Adam said.

"Kat, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am," Tommy said in a small voice.

Kat took in a deep breath. "I know I forgive you, better not let it happen again!"

"I promise I won't," Tommy cried throwing his hand in the air.

"Let's go meet the others at the carousel," Adam said.

"I'm assuming everything is ok with those two?"

"Yeah, Kat definitely put Tommy in place, as she should."

"That's good," Adam said laughing.

"There it is," Tanya said pointing over to the Merry-go-around.

Shouts of laughter and glee and themed music filled the air as they stood at the ride.

"Hey guys," Jason said as he Emily stepped over to them.

"What's up guys?" Rocky called as he and Jennifer approached.

"So, I don't know about you all but I cannot wait to get on," Jennifer said.

"Tanya, cute animal!" Emily said stoking the stuffed animal.

"Thanks it was a gift from Adam," Tanya said glancing over in his direction.

"Nice," Jason snickered.

"So is everyone ready to ride?" Tommy said.

Her and gang all headed over towards the end of the line.


	4. A Lullaby For The Rangers

_"A lullaby for the rangers"  
_

"Looks like we're next!" Emily chirped.

"I see someone is excited," Jason quipped wrapping his arms around her.

"I know I am," Jennifer said.

"I totally use to love riding the merry-go-around a child," Tanya said.

Adam smiled, she had a feeling he was thinking the same thing just didn't want to admit it.

"C'mon up folks!" the joyful attendant said gesturing for everyone in line to step up onto the carousel.

"Let's go over here," she said grabbing Adam's hands leading him over to one side of carousel.

She took a seat upon the static white horse, clutching her stuffed tiger in her other hand with Adam sitting at the one right next to her. After everyone was seated on the merry-go-around, the attendant made a brief announcement and fired up the ride. As the she was sitting enjoying herself a moment of nostalgia washed her over her. She started reminiscence over the joyous times her and family spent at the carnival. Those were such dear memories, for her especially since her times with her parents were cut so short. She didn't get to spend that much time with them because of the nature of their work, but the times she did spend with them were definitely some of the most cherished moments, and she couldn't express how great it felt being able to relive some of those moments here with her best friends.

"Having fun?"

"Definitely!" Tanya said glancing over at Adam.

Something felt different, everything and around her was silence.

"Adam what's going on?"

"I don't know," he said.

There was certainly a look of worry on his face. She turned around and seen that everyone was lying face down on their horses.

"Kat!"

"Over here!" Kat said.

She jumped off her horse, making her way over to the other side of the merry-go-around. There she seen the same exact sight, everyone including Jennifer and Emily passed out on their horses.

"Guys I don't understand why the heck is going on," she said.

A dread of panic started rising in her gut.

"We don't know what happened either," Tommy said.

"Yeah, we were just riding, and then all of sudden Jennifer just passed out."

"Yeah, same thing happened to Emily."

"Guys this scary…what the heck is going on here?" Tanya said.

"Looks, like we are the only ones still awake," Adam said carefully making his way over everyone.

As the merry-go-around continued rotating she could see that all the other patrons were passed out as well.

"Why do I get the feeling that King Mondo and his cronies are behind this," Rocky said sighing.

"Rocky's right, this seems likes the doing of the machine empire, why else would everyone else be passed out expect us?" Tommy said.

"We better hit up the power chamber to see if Zordon and Alpha know anything about this," Adam said.

"Adam's right, we better get going right away," Tommy said.

"But first we need to stop this thing," Jason said looking over at the platform.

"I can do it," Rocky said stepping forward.

"You sure man?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, one of my cousins used to work here, and they showed me how to operate this thing."

"Good deal, Rocky," Tanya said.

"Be careful," Kat said.

He nodded as he stepped forward. Tanya wasn't too sure how he was going to stop the merry-go-around, but jump from the rotating merry-go-around onto the platform. Everyone seemed gathered their attention over to Rocky who was readying himself for the jump. After a couple of moments he made a quick leap, landing directly onto the platform. Tanya felt herself letting out a sigh of relief, seeing him landing safety.

"We stopped," Kat called.

"Good, let's get going guys," Tommy said stepping over to the platform.

"Guys wait what about Emily and Jennifer," Jason said.

That was a good question; she wasn't too sure what to do about them. They obviously couldn't take them with, but it didn't seem safe to leave them there either.

"I don't know," Tommy said looking between Rocky and Jason.

"We cannot just leave them here," Kat said.

"I know…I know…" Tommy said trailing off.

"I'll stay here," Jason replied.

"Perhaps I should stay too," Rocky said walking back over onto the ride.

"No, man you go ahead I got this." Jason insisted.

"Yeah, but I want to make sure that Jennifer is safe."

"She'll be alright; I'll make sure she's safe."

Rocky looked seriously torn, she could tell that he was fighting between wanting to go with the other rangers or stay and protect Jennifer.

"Guys, I'm sorry but I'm going to stay."

"That's cool, we'll call you if we need you guys," Tommy said.

"You're making the right decision," Tanya said placing a hand on his shoulders.

"Thanks for understanding."

"No problem, let's get going guys," Tommy said gesturing for us to hurry across the platform.

"Let's go," Adam said reaching for Tanya's hand.

They made their way back to the boardwalk area of the carnival and just as she suspected everyone has passed out. There were women, children, men, and the park attendants were all passed some on the ground, and others were laid out on attractions, some on benches. "I really hope no one was hurt when all this happened," she said assessing all the chaos. A really eerie vibe sent a shiver down Tanya's spine. It was quiet way too quiet; it was as if all the life and sprit had been sucked out of the carnival.

"Guys, I have a really bad feeling about this," she said.

"Zordon!" Tommy said.

"Yes?" called the deep fatherly voice.

"We're out here at the carnival, and suddenly everyone passed out, expect for us."

"We think the machine empire is behind this," Kat added.

"We haven't detected anything suspicious as of right now," Alpha called.

"Guys…" Adam said pointing over to something.

"What is it Adam?" Tanya said.

She turned her attention over to the area he was pointing at. She couldn't believe her eyes; a group of cogs were dancing on top of the tallest attraction.

"What the heck?" Tommy said. "

I knew it," Kat said.

"That the machine empire had to behind this," Tanya said.

The cogs must have finally caught on that they had spotted them, as they all jumped in perfect unison down from the attraction.

"Guys, we got trouble and it's heading our way fast," Adam said jumping into defense.

"Rangers, what is it?" Alpha said.

"We gotta go; some cogs are headed our way!" Tommy said talking into his communicator.

"Alright, rangers I will keep an eye out for anything else," Alpha said.

"Thanks!" Tommy said.

"Get ready for action guys!" Tommy called jumping into defense.

Tanya felt a sudden surge of adrenaline rush through her blood as the cogs rushed over to them.

She was going to make them pay for spoiling her and her friends' days...

* * *

"I think's all of them," Adam said panting.

"Yeah let's hope so," Tommy said stepping over to him.

"Guys I think that we're due for a visit to the power chamber," Tanya said.

Those cogs for some reason seemed to take a lot out of her.

"Right, we need to find out what's happened to everyone here," Kat added looking over at the passed out patrons scattered throughout the carnival.

"Wait what about Jason and Rocky?" Tanya said glancing back over to the area where their fellow comrades were.

"Well, we can't just leave the people out here alone…who knows what else or who else the machine empire may send down here." Kat said.

"That's right someone should be down here watching over these people," Adam added.

Tanya nodded, she started understanding the logic in their statements and it was true that someone should stay here and watch out for the innocent patrons.

"Let's go. We can contact Jason and Rocky if need be," Tommy said tapping his communicator.

She along with the others tapped their communicators vaporizing into a stream of their respective ranger colors...

* * *

"Rangers!" called Alpha 5 their little robot companion.

"Zordon, Alpha we were attacked by some cogs at the carnival," Kat said stepping near the command board.

"Yeah, and not to mention everyone passed out at the carnival for no apparent reason," Tanya added.

"What's going?" Adam said as he too stepped over near the command board.

"Rangers, please calm down, Zordan and I have been monitoring this problem and…"

"Hey what's that?" Adam asked pointing at the viewing globe.

Tanya and the others all turned their attention over to see what he was talking about.

"What kind of monster is that?" Tanya asked peering at the strange creature.

It seemed like the machine empire's monsters were getting more and more ridiculous the more they fought them.

"That's what's I was going to tell you…that's Somnibot, the Machine Empire's latest creature."

"What does that thing do?" Kat asked pointing to the screen.

As strange as it seemed the creature seemed quite harmless, with its big droopy eyes, and goofy grin. It almost sort of reminded her of the sleepy from the Sleeping Beauty fairy tale.

"Zordon, no offense how much harm can that overgrown elf cause?" Tommy asked pointing to the screen.

Tanya was amazed at how they seemed to be thinking the same thought, at how much harm this creature could cause.

"Rangers, don't let the looks of Somnibot fool you, this monster's strength lies in its ability to cause cast those who are taken in by its spell into a permanent state of unconsciousness."

"Wait…so is that what happened to all the others at the carnival?" Adam asked.

"Yes, Adam you are correct it was Somnibot who casted a spell causing everyone to fall into a state of unconsciousness."

"But, why were we not affected by the spell?" asked Kat.

"We're not too sure Rangers, perhaps in order to lure you out in battle."

"Which would explain the cog attacking us," Adam said.

"Right. So there's a chance that this time we could fall under Somnibot's spell?" Tanya said.

"That is correct." Zordon answered.

"This is why I have been working on a something to prevent you guys from falling under its lullaby spell," Alpha 5 said holding up what looked like a spray can.

"Rangers, please stand together."

Everyone stood together next to one another, seemingly not knowing what to expect. "This won't hurt will it?" Adam said jokingly.

"I don't think it should," Alpha 5 said pointing the spray can their way.

"Wait…what?" Adam said peering at the others with a look of worry on his face.

"That's it," Alpha 5 called setting down the can.

An alarm sounds off inside the power chamber which grabs everyone's attention.

"Guy I think we need to get a move on it," Tommy said pointing to the viewing globe.

Inside of it the dwarf like creature was wreaking havoc near Angel Grove beach.

"Rangers hurry before Somnibot unleashes more of its sleeping sleep upon the city!" Alpha 5 called.

"Hey what about Jason and Rocky? Wouldn't they need the protection as well?" Kat asked.

"Don't worry rangers Alpha will take care of them and summon them your way," Zordon said.

"Right!" Tommy said.

Tanya took her stance; it was time to summon their mystic zeo powers.

"It's Morphin Time!" Adam called.

"Zeo Ranger I Pink,

**Zeo Ranger II Yellow**,

Zeo Ranger IV Green,

Zeo Ranger V Red,

They were now morphed into action. As soon as they stepped into the beach, screaming of failing patrons filled her helmet.

"Guys look!" Kat called pointing.

"Everyone please, I just want to help put you out of your misery…I promise it won't hurt!"

"It's Somnibot!" Adam called pointing over to the sleepy looking creature.

"We need to get everyone out of here like now!" Tommy said.

Tanya and Kat started hurling the startled people out of harm's way.

"Everyone please come this way," Kat called in her gentle airy tone as she was helping herd them over to safety.

"Everything is going to be alright…please stay here," Tanya said gently coddling the frightening crowd.

"Somnibot, you're going down!" Tommy said pointing his Zeo power sword towards the creature.

"Power…rangers…you don't want…to come and take…a…nap…with…me…for all eternity!" Somnibot said teetering from side to side, and eyes drooping.

"What's the matter with that thing?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, did it zap itself with its own lullaby spell?" Tanya snickered.

This probably wasn't a moment to joke about but this creature was coming off as a joke with its seemingly drunk canter and obvious sleepy state.

"I'll show you rangers!" Somnibot called pointing at the rangers.

Flashes of white light shot out at them striking each one of us.

"Ooooooh!" Tanya called as she felt back to ground. Before she could stand up and gain her composure she felt a kick to side. It sent a shockwave of pain throughout her body.

She looked up trying to see what had attacked her.

"Cogs!" She hurried to her feet springing into action...

"Somnibot is all you got!" Adam called kicking a cog out of his way waving his power hatches.

"I'm not too late for the battle am I?" called a familiar voice in the distance.

"Rocky!" Kat called.

"Hey where's Jason?" asked Tanya.

"He's watching over the people at carnival."

"Rocky, we need to be careful this monster can casts a lullaby spell, causing eternal sleep," Tommy said making his way over to his fellow rangers.

"I'll get you rangers!" the sleepy monster called covering its droopy eyes.

What in the world was it getting ready to do?

A misty purplish glow surrounded Somnibot, it raised its arms casting the mist at her and the others.

"Guys watch out!" Tommy said.

Tanya looked around and saw the strange mist began engulfing everyone including herself.

"What the heck is this?" Kat said.

"I don't know but I'm getting really sleepy…" Rocky said swaying from side to side.

Tanya started feeling really light-headed, as if she was floating. It felt like all her bodily functions were shutting down.

"Somnibot's lullabye spell…but how…" Tanya said trailing off.

A yawn caught in her throat.

"I thought Alpha's spray was supposed to…prevent…this," Adam said with a yawn.

"Guys…we…need...to…overcome this…" Tommy said with his head dropping to the side.

He fell to the ground, and started staggering back to his feet. This was impossible they able to succumb to Somnibot's lullaby spell. That feeling that you whenever you ate too much food and now you needed to go to sleep was definitely taken its toll on her body. She could hardly stand at this point.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She peered up searching for the source of the scream; it was Kat she was lying on the ground.

As she stood there in her sleepy foggy state, the monster started taking shots of each of the rangers. As the monster approached her, she tried raising her arm in defense but it was too late. The strike sent a tremendous amount of pain throughout her body. She felt to ground, completely unable to get to her feet.

"Guys…" Tommy called.

"What are we going…" Kat said.

"To do?" Rocky said.

"Power Rangers I hope you enjoy your eternal sleep!" Somnibot cackled raising its short dwarf-like arms.

That purplish glow started seething through its drooping eyes. The creature started chanting in some unknown language while it casting what seemed to be its lullaby spells.

"Hiyahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" someone screamed.

They turned their attention over to the top of a tall redwood tree in the distance.

"Oh no it's another power ranger! I'll get you!" Somnibot called as it shot pink orbs of pink energy.

"We'll see about that!" Jason yelled as he summersaulted down from the tree landing gracefully to his feet.

"Jason!" Tommy said.

"You guys alright?" he asked making his way over to Tommy lifting him to his feet.

"Not, really bro that monster casts a sleep spell on us," he said.

"Look out!" Kat said.

"Whoa!" Jason cried as he fell to the ground next to Tommy.

The Somnibot had taken a sucker shot at him while he was tending to Tommy.

"You'll pay for that!" Jason said quickly standing to his feet.

He attacks the monster, striking its, head, feet; the monster does manage to counterstrike some of Jason's attacks but to no avail.

"I think we've had just about enough of you!" He pulls forth his gold staff, pressing the button causing it to open up golden energies converging upon red gem top.

Jason raised his golden power staff into the air, golden power swirling it forth and unleashing three golden orbs of light, washing the skies with its golden rays. He pointed the staff at Somnibot; the orbs of golden energy stuck it fiercely. The creature rapidly flared into electricity shocks, and crumpled into a smoking pile of broken debris.

Tanya quickly stood to her feet, feeling completely revitalized.

"Jason you did it, broke Somnibot's spell!" Kat said running over to him.

"Thanks bro," Tommy said placing his hand on Jason's shoulders.

"Thanks Jason," Rocky said.

"Haha you rangers thought you taken me out well think again!" They all turned to the familiar voice.

"Whoa, guys I think Somnibot just got an upgrade!" Rocky said pointing at the monster.

Rocky was right, Somnibot had not only grew in size but the monsters' dwarf like face had been replaced by some type of satellite around its head, and it's once droopy eyes were fully awaken now. It was no longer the less than threatening looking creature it once was.

* * *

It was now time for us to summon our mystical zords and with that we all raised our arms in unison.

"**WE NEED ZEO ZORD POWER NOW**!" all five of us called in collective unison.

As well all gathered inside of our respective zeo zords and Tommy summoned Red battle zord. As all of our zords were combining we were transported through the dark void into the command center of the zeo megazord. Since, Tommy was piloting the red battle zord Adam was in command of zeo megazord. So, the battle between us and Somnibot had begun…shots and kicks and punches were fired from both sides of the playing field.

The latest shot stuck us hard in the zeo megazord. The impact of the zord hitting the ground caused me to lose control of the auxiliary power. As we were struggling to get the zeo megazord back onto its feet. Tommy had stepped in, firing lasers from its golden gauntlets at Somnibot. The creature crashed to the ground, as it stumbled back up to its feet. Jason was summoning Pyramidas. His zord came crashing down to the earth in a shattering roar.

"Summon the power of the Zeo ultarzord!" Tommy called.

Once again we were transported through the dark void, expect this time we were summoned into Pyramidas transforming into the Zeo Ultrazord.

"Ready!" called Tommy.

"Aim!" said Adam.

"**FIRE**!" everyone called in unison.

Inside Pyramidas' cockpit, all six of us raised our arms in unison calling out for Pyramidas to fire while touching console table. Zeo Ultrazord raised its arms and throbs with power while firing energy blasts from all parts of its form. Stricken by the multitude of golden energy beams, Somnibot is thrown off his feet, tossed backwards exploding into tiny pieces.

"Yes we did it!" Tanya called triumphantly.


	5. Fun on the Ferris Wheel

"_Fun on the_ _Ferris Wheel_"

"It feels so nice to be back on the ground," Kat said.

"You can say that again," Tommy said stepping over to her.

"It seems like Somnibot's spell has worn off," Tanya said peering around at all the crowds of people going on about their ways through the carnival.

"Whoa, can someone please explain to me why I was lying on the ground?" Emily said clutching her head.

"Same here," Jennifer said.

The two bewildered girls made their way over to us. We were standing near the outside of the merry-go-around. Other patrons around them were experiencing the same thing.

"You guys okay?" Kat asked stepping over to the girls.

"I think so," Emily replied.

"Hey where's Jason?" she asked looking around.

"Yeah I don't see Rocky either."

"They went off to bathroom or something," Tommy answered.

Jason and Rocky went off to make sure that all the patrons at the carnival were all alive and safe, as for Adam she wasn't sure where he had run off too.

"Hey guys!" They all turned to the familiar voice.

"Jason!" Emily called running into his arms.

"Missed me?"

"Of course,"

"Rocky!"

"Jennifer," he said making his way over to her taking her hand in his own.

It was really nice seeing everyone else back together in all, but she couldn't help but to wonder where Adam was.

She sighed. "I wonder where he ran off to."

"Looking for me?"

She turned to the familiar voice.

"Hey!"

"Where were you?"

"I had to go do something."

"Like what?" she asked with suspicion as she couldn't figure what he'd possibly had to do.

"Here you go," he said.

"Oh my tiger!" she cried pulling the tiger from his hand.

In the midst of all the chaos, she had totally forgotten to go back and get the prized tiger he had won for her.

"Thanks sweetie!" she said pulling Adam into her arms.

"No problem," he said wrapping his arms her.

It felt really great being wrapped in his embrace.

"Guys, I think Jason and I are heading off to the Ferris wheel."

"Great, let's go Tommy!" Kat said cupping his hand.

"Let's go Rocky."

"How about it?" Tanya said peering at Adam.

"Sure," he said with a smile wrapping his arm around her shoulders...

* * *

"Wow, I cannot remember the last time I rode this thing," Tommy said.

"Me neither," Kat replied as she and Tommy stepped inside the Ferris wheel booth.

The attendant shut their door and moved towards the next car.

"C'mon, step on up you guys," the young jubilant attendant said gesturing for Adam and Tanya to step inside.

Adam slid inside the car first, Tanya following slid next to him. The attendant reached over to Adam's side for their seat belt. She began pulling the belt over the buckle that located on the other side of Tanya. As she was stretching the belt over it failed to reach the buckle.

"Can you guys do me a favor?"

"Um, sure," Tanya said.

"I'm going to need you two to scoot a little closer together." They both glanced at one another with a sly smile moving closer to one another.

"Just a little more…got it," she said connecting the belt and the buckle.

"Alright, sorry about that…you guys enjoy!" she said with a wink as she shut their car door.

That puzzled Adam, as he didn't understand her gesture, did she know or suspect something?

Nonetheless, he lied back against the seat indulging in the fact that he and Tanya were finally getting to spend some time alone. He glanced at her, excited anticipation written all over her face. He was hoping that she felt the same way about them getting to spend some time alone with one another. A small jolting moved the both of them forward. He peered out the rectangular window in front of them. They were slowly being lifted into the air. Before he knew it they were cycling high into the air.

"Wow, you can really see everything from up here," Tanya said peering out at the view.

Adam nodded, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders. She returned the gesture with sweet smile. As they continued cycling about on the Ferris wheel something suddenly hit me, hard in the gut for that matter. That this was the perfect opportunity he needed.

Adam turned his body towards Tanya's focusing himself completely on her.

"Tanya." She turned her attention over to him peering directly into his eyes.

"Yes," she said smiling.

He started tensing up; his nerves were getting the best of him. This was not the time for something like this to happen. Shoving aside those jarring nerves he reached over cupping her hand within his own. Tanya was surprised by Adam's gesture, at least he thought so from the look on her face.

"I just wanted to let you know that I really enjoy spending time with you," he said peering into her deep ebony eyes.

"Then there was silence, but not intense type but more like the anxious anticipation kind.

"Adam, I really enjoy spending time with you too," she said.

He felt her grip tightening around his hand. Yes, that was definitely the answer he was waiting to hear. That she was feeling the same way he was. As they continued peering intensely at one another, Adam leaned over close to Tanya, their faces only a few inches apart from one another.

He leaned in slowly pressing his lips against hers. He could tell that she was probably in shock at this…but a after a few short seconds she too seemed to indulge into their kiss. They slowly pulled apart from one another both taken in what just happened. If that wasn't the moment then he wasn't sure when it will ever be…but he then he decided to stop thinking and just go with what felt right and kissing her definitely felt right. She leaned her head back peering into his eyes. It felt like she was staring into his very soul and yet he didn't mind it at all.

"I really like that," she whispered with a sly smile.

Those words jumped at his heart, they excited him greatly and with that in mind he leaned over kissing her once again. It seemed like every feeling and emotion he had locked inside of him poured out into their kiss. They breathlessly pulled apart from one another, feeling joy continued running all throughout him. He felt Tanya pressing herself closer to him and with that she laid her head gently against his shoulder. Adam wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulders, pulling her in closer to himself. Then he rested his head against hers. The two of them remained wrapped in each other's embrace throughout rest of the ride, with neither of them saying a word to one another...

* * *

"Did you two have fun?" the attendant asked opening up their car door.

"Yeah, I think so," Tanya said with a smile glancing back at Adam.

They stepped outside of the car making their way over to the entrance of the ride. This time the two of them were proudly standing hand in hand together.

"That was a lot of fun!" Tommy said as he and Kat made their way over to them.

"Such great memories," Jennifer chirped as she and Rocky approached them.

"We're totally going have to ride that again!" Emily said.

"Definitely," Jason said as they approached the gang.

"Good to see that everyone had fun!" Kat said looking over at everyone.

"Yeah, some more than others," Rocky said slyly staring in our direction.

They glanced at one another grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm assuming the two of us had a good time," Kat said smiling.

"Yeah, you can say that," Tanya answered glancing Adam's way.

He didn't feel the need to say anything.

"Hey bro," Jason said gesturing towards Adam.

"Yeah?" Adam said not knowing what to expect, especially not from Jason.

"Is that lipstick on the side of your face?"

"What?" Adam said immediately rubbing his face.

"Jason!" Emily said as she playfully smacked him in the arm.

"What?" he snickered.

Kat, Tommy, Jennifer, Rocky, and Emily and Tanya all started going off in a fit of laughter at Jason's jib.

"Whatever guys," Adam said snickering at the silliness of the situation himself.

Fin


End file.
